Rouge
by Navirae
Summary: Ichigo's life is meant to do nothing more then follow the traditions and expectations expected of him. But a chance encounter with a stranger changes not only his destiny, but puts him in a world completely unlike anything he had ever imagined.


**Chapter 1 Forbidden Pleasures**

**Rating**: NC-17 (mature themes, language, and sexual content)  
**Pairing**: IchiRuki  
**Summary:** Ichigo's life is meant to do nothing more then follow the traditions and expectations expected of him. But a chance encounter with a stranger changes not only his destiny, but puts him in a world completely unlike anything he had ever imagined.

* * *

The pub was a questionable place to be for a man of his stature, but he could care less at the moment as he ordered another drink. The crimson liquid trickled down his throat, the bitter taste sending a shiver down his spine. The foul stench of the drunks around him caused him to scowl heavily as he stared at the flickers of the dim light of the pub reflect upon the age old glass from which he drank from.

...

_The two elder men embraced, the sound of their laughter ringing through the entire manor. "Congratulations are now in order, Kurosaki-sama, for the union of our two families."_

_Kurosaki Ishin laughed joyously as his son stared vacantly into the distance, completely devoid of the same joy that seemed to seep through the rest of the occupants in that room. Across the room, his fiancé watched him from the corner of her eyes, her cheeks flushed. Yet he paid no heed. His eyes closed as the room began to spin, the voices around him drowning away. _

...

The sound of shrill laughter in the distance ripped him away from his thoughts, the pungent smell sickening his stomach as he was given another drink. He took another deep swig of the bland tasting liquid, coughing as it burned his throat.

...

_"What is wrong with her? You two have known each other since you were children. We know of her family, and above all, it is time you learn to settle down." _

_The young man scoffed as he shook his head at his father's words. "And I suppose I not loving her does not matter in this case. I have never showed any desire to marry her, and yet you force this on me."_

_Ishin sighed in exasperation. "I have given you time to choose someone of your liking, but you have not. You have obligations to this family, and you will marry her in a few days time. That is final." _

...

He felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach as he signaled for another drink.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" a sultry voice purred near his ear. His body stilled at the sudden proximity of someone, the smell of lavender invading his senses.

His eyes turned slowly to the side, his throat suddenly dry at the petite form beside him.

It was a young woman, perhaps a year or so younger then him. She looked almost like a porcelain doll, her almost pale white skin contrasting with the black silk dress that clung to every curve of her body and the raven tresses that curled slightly by her shoulders. Her crimson lips curled into a smile, her breathtaking sapphire eyes piercing his own amber eyes. She leaned closer as Ichigo quickly turned away his flushed face, willing himself not to look at the exposed supple flesh revealed around the plunging neckline of her dress. He heard her laugh softly and felt her hot breath tickle his ear. "What is a man of your stature doing in a filthy, run down place such as this?" she whispered, her delicate fingers teasing a few strands of his orange hair.

He immediately recoiled from her touch, not allowing his drunken stupor to take over what little modesty he retained. "I could be asking you the same thing," he replied coldly, not liking the way her presence was constantly sending chills through his body. He turned to look at her, attempting to prove to her that she did not affect him. "From the looks of it, you are the one who looks completely out of place here," he muttered, his eyes straying to the expensive silk of her dress. "Unless...unless you are..."

"A whore?" she teased as his face flushed. She moved closer to him, amused that this time he did not budge from his spot. "My dear sir, I can assure that I am anything but. I just passed by for a drink and the pleasure of being introduced to some fine company. I must admit of being guilty at picking such a place, but I find now that it was not a completely waste of time."

This time he did allow a chuckle, noting the playful twinkles of her eyes. "Is that right?"

"Mmmmhhmmm," she whispered, her delicate fingers teasing the back of his neck. He felt a moan almost escape from the back of his throat from the sensation, his eyes never leaving hers. He noticed how they sparkled radiantly under the light, and her lips teased his as it remained inches from him. His desire to close the distance was stopped when she pulled away from him, her grin widening at the look of disappointment on his face.

"What is your name?" he murmured before he could stop himself.

"Kuchiki Rukia," she whispered. "Yours?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia inched slightly closer to him, a Cheshire grin appearing on her face. "Alright then. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I do hope that I need not search any further for some company."

Ichigo watched her for a moment, contemplating the situation as his finger absently circled the rim of the glass. She had been very teasing, and he found his curiosity aroused.

"Alright."

x.X.x

They had exited the pub not too long after. Ichigo had agreed to accompany her to the Inn that she was staying at, which was situated a bit farther down the district. He was appalled that she had been walking these streets by herself at this time of night, but Rukia just laughed, assuring him she could take care of herself.

The rain began to pelt mercilessly as they arrived, Ichigo cursing as he shook off his soaked coat.

"The weather can be such an unpredictable thing," Rukia mused. "Why don't you come inside for a moment while the rain ceases a bit. You can sober up a bit with tea as well and some food."

Ichigo hesitated, unsure due to his current state of not even being able to stand properly. Rukia sighed softly and took his hands, which he did not pull away. "Please. I wish to thank you for escorting me back. You can get dry as well or you will catch a cold. I don't think your family would wish to see you ill."

He knew she was right and agreed, following her inside. After ordering some food and drinks, she motioned for Ichigo to follow her up the stairs to where her room was. He was fortunate enough to have been given some dry clothing from the inns keeper, and was desperate to change from the wet garments he was in.

As they entered, Rukia took some clothing from her armoire and moved to the bedroom to change. Ichigo quickly used that time to change into the extra pair of clothing, reveling in the warmth of the dry garments. He then turned hungrily to the food that had been laden out on the table. Walking over, he placed several assortments of bread, cheese, and meat into a plate. He sat down quickly and began wolfing down the food. He had not eaten all day, and his stomach had gotten sick from nothing but alcohol.

The door quietly opened as his eyes looked up. At that moment, all of his hunger left as he dropped the meat he was holding.

The dress that she had worn at the pub was gone. Instead, she now adorned a long, silk black dress that seemed to cling to every curve of her body. It flowed elegantly to the ground, and Ichigo had to swallow when he saw a slight slit on the side, where a glimpse of her creamy white leg could be seen. She had a sheer robe on that hid not one sight of her exquisite collarbone and shoulders. Her hair was no longer tied, but cascaded down the length of her face, curling slightly a little above her shoulder.

Ichigo got up before he could help himself, his food all forgotten. "Wow," he whispered as she walked over to the side table where the tea set was placed.

She gently sat on the couch, motioning him to join her as she poured the tea. He walked over, unable to take his eyes off of her as she offered him his cup.

"I hope you are warm now," she asked. Ichigo knew his face was completely flushed, and took a sip of the scalding tea to shift his focus away from her.

_'Maybe this was not a good idea'_ he thought as he swallowed hard while trying to force his eyes away from her.

She finally turned to him, her legs shifting enough for a bit of the fabric to slide off, revealing the velvety legs he had only caught a glimpse of before. "Is the tea alright, Kurosaki-san?"

He nodded, quickly taking another gulp.

"Did you finish eating?" she inquired as she turned to the table.

"Aye," he nodded. "Aren't you going to have something?"

She smiled as she took a sip from her cup. "Later, maybe."

An awkward silence ensued, which was only filled by the sound of thunder and rain that had taken hold outside. She shifted herself so that her shoulders rested on the back of the couch, watching the thunderstorm. Wanting to break the excruciating silence between them, he looked around the room for anything to discuss.

"Rukia, is there anyone else staying here with you?"

She sighed and looked over to him. "No. It is just me. I came to visit my sister for a few days, and this was the only place I could find any room in on such short notice. But you...Kurosaki-san..." She turned her body to face him, and he had to endure forcing his eyes to stay above her neck. "You are definitely not from these parts either. Are you also visiting or..."

He shook his head. "No. I am from the Seiretei district."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Seiretei?! What in the world then are you doing in this part of town then?"

Ichigo shrugged, finishing his tea as Rukia offered more. "I just...needed to get away from a while. Just obligations I care not for, duties forced on me...I wanted for one moment to forget everything."

"I understand," she said softly, moving closer to him. He felt the warmth radiate from her and it brought a sense of comfort that he had not felt in a long time. He turned to find that she had placed her own tea cup down and had gotten up. The look of disappointment was evident on his face, making her smile as she walked in front of him.

He gaped as she flung her legs softly on either side of his lap, straddling him as she gently weaved her arms around him. "Then let me help you forget for this one moment..." she whispered.

Her moist lips gently brushed against his as she nibbled his lower lip. He groaned as he felt her grind against him, her lips slowly became more fervent. His hand quickly grappled her bare legs, caressing its silky length as he wrapped his other hand around her waist. He could feel her hair tickling his face, her warm lips crushing his. Her fingers had entangled in his hair, her body slowly melding with his. Before he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled off the sheer robe, his lips pressing insistent kisses against her collarbone. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the end of the couch, her mouth claiming his as she wrapped her arms around him. It was at that moment that Ichigo realized just what he was doing as he pulled himself away.

"W-wait," he gasped, using the very small amount of control he had to push her away. He swallowed as he looked at her. She stared at him in confusion as he groaned in frustration, rubbing his face as he pulled himself up.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Rukia. But I just...I can't."

Rukia watched silently as Ichigo stood by the door nervously as he tried to regain his senses.

"I...I don't know if this..."

His words were drowned immediately as the black dress that once clung so tightly to her rippled down to her feet. His face paled as his eyes drunk in the sight of her, his breathing becoming erratic as she slowly approached him.

Her hands twisted around his neck, as her lithe body pressed against his. "Sshhh," she whispered as she placed her finger against his lips, smiling as he shuddered when she guided his hand to her breast. "Enjoy this night, Kurosaki-san. I will make certain it will be one you will never forget."

He choked on his breath as her lips traced his. The smell of lavender had never been as strong as it had been now. Unknowingly, his hands slowly palmed her breasts as her lips captured his, her warm tongue invading his mouth as it began exploring its every crevice. A long groan escaped from the back of his throat as he felt her hands massaging the back of his head. Her body...was so warm, so soft. He could not help but allow his other hand to soon follow, guiding up her silken waist and resting upon her neglected breast. She purred as he teased her with his hands, his head turning slowly to the side to deepen the kiss.

Any inhibitions he had felt earlier were soon being replaced by a longing desire burning inside him that he had never known. She stirred something inside him that he had never thought was a part of him; a carnal, lustful desire to possess and ravage every bit of her. He soon pushed himself away from the door, turning around so that her back was now touching the cold walls. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists, pulling them up above her head. He stared at her for a moment, smirking at seeing her surprised look at this change. He saw the burning in her eyes, that he was sure matched his at this very moment. His head descended, latching onto the soft skin of her neck. He felt her writhe in his arms as his free hand resumed palming her breast. She was panting heavily as he kissed her fervently, teasing her occasionally with a few bites.

"I get a turn at this too later," she managed to say in between gasps. He let out a chuckle as his head moved up to stare at her eyes. "Maybe," he murmured, his voice husky as she smiled coyly.

His hand loosened just slightly around her wrist as he bent down and this time, flicked his tongue around one of her pert, supple breasts. He felt a smug smirk on his face when he finally heard a soft moan escape from her lips. The smell of her beautiful form intoxicated him as he suckled on her breast, while his free hand massaged the other. She continued to writhe and moan above him, which only increased his desire to please her...and the ache he began to feel in his loins.

He finally released her hands, as she leaned against the door frame, regaining her breathing as a few of her silken black tresses clung to the sweat that had begun to appear on her face. She looked...beautiful, he thought, as his forehead gently rested against her. Her brow creased as she looked into his eyes, a frown appearing on her face.

His palm gently rested on her cheek. "What?"

She shook her head dismissively, pushing his hand aside and watching him closely. He waited, confused by her sudden change of demeanor. "Let's move this to somewhere else" she whispered, grinning as she captured his lips, her hand wrapping around him and pulling him to her. He muffled for a moment, completely caught off guard, before complying with her insistent tongue. He felt her hand quickly move to his shirt, ripping open the buttons with no inhibitions. She managed to pull them away from the wall as his shirt was tossed to an unknown corner of the room and continued their fervent kisses. It was only when he met with a hard surface that Ichigo stopped.

Before he realized where he was, he felt a hard shove and yelped as he fell backwards, and onto one of the softest beds he had ever felt. He breathed as she stood towering before him, her coy smile quickening his heart beat. Slowly, she pushed herself on the bed, crawling on all fours above him. She bent down excruciatingly slowly, her moist lips pressing against his as her fingers descended to loosen the buckle of his pants.

Soon the garment joined the shirt as he rolled her to her back. She stared at him hungrily while he positioned himself above her, her eyes dilating as it narrowed to his neck. She licked her lips, her own hands holding onto his shoulder as he sheathed himself deep into her. He groaned loudly as he sought to fit himself inside her silken, tight fold. She was just so...perfect, he thought, as he saw her massaging her soft fingers along his shoulder blade. She tried pulling her mouth towards his neck, but he felt the little control he had snap. He pulled out just a little before thrusting back in with such force that made even her gasp. She groaned, quickly clutching onto the sheets as he continued to thrust harder, all the pain and anger he had felt boiling inside him loosened in each thrust. He heard her moan louder as her nails scratched his arms, which only fueled his desire. He latched onto her neck, biting and nipping as she groaned, taking hold of his hair as he continued to pleasure her.

"I...Ichigo..." she gasped. He smiled into her neck, knowing she was enjoying every moment and attention he was giving her. His hands grasped her hips as she came, feeling his climax approaching. He let out a strangled groan as he felt himself come, and thrust in her a few more times before realizing he had no more energy to spend. He weakly pulled himself out of her and to the side, breathing hard. The room felt like it was spinning, the candles dancing as they swept back and forth.

He felt the pressure next to him shift and turned his eyes to see Rukia watching him. He continued to breath, noting how her eyes continued to stare hungrily. "Have I pleasured you to your liking tonight, Kurosaki-san?" she purred suddenly, lifting herself until she was straddled on top of him. He groaned at feeling her wetness against his skin, his own desire beginning to rise.

"Yes..." he breathed, staring into her eyes.

She smiled. "Good...now it's my turn."

His eyes widened as her head descended to his neck. He groaned loudly when he felt her tongue beginning to lick every inch of it. Her hands were delicately massaging his chest as she placed several wet kisses along the length of his sweet, warm skin. "Sleep well, Kurosaki-san..." she whispered.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. A strange, painful sensation coursed through his body as he felt two sharp objects penetrate his flesh from where Rukia was. He struggled to say something, but couldn't as she continued to grind into him while sucking diligently at the wound she had produced.

"R...R...ukia..." he gasped, feeling his senses becoming numb.

"Hhmmm," she hummed against his throat, and he could feel her licking the remnants of the blood that had begun to flow freely.

She pulled away, and Ichigo gasped as he saw her lick the crimson blood off her lips. "You are so delicious, Kurosaki-san." she groaned excitedly.

She pulled her lips to his earlobes, licking it softly as he moaned. "I think I might just eat you up right here, right now."

With that, her head descended once more to his neck. The pain intensified, and he found his strength waning quickly. By the time she lifted herself off of him, his eyes could barely remain open and his world was soon blanketed into darkness.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: An experimentation of sorts. I hope you enjoyed xD _**  
**


End file.
